User talk:JackFrost23
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Harbouring a Grudge page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Bunnyjoke (Talk) 21:02, August 1, 2011 RE: 'sup man! Awesome work on Grass Roots! We have a manual of style for mission pages, but your work on the page is simply outstanding, as expect from a professional :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Why, thank you! I'll look at the guide and see if I can improve it some... :- JackFrost23 (talk) 21:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey man, I also forgot to mention something; we follow a rather strict image policy in both name and license, so please follow it when you'll upload more images. Don't worry 'bout the image you've uploaded already - I'll have them renamed and licensed. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Pulling favours I've restored all of the articles for you. I'd like to keep the page he created, but rather than have full walkthroughs, maybe just have a brief summary and a link to the main article. Let me know what you think about that. Tom Talk 09:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Great. I'm glad you think so. Tom Talk 15:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: :Hehe XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess you can do that joke, but better to ask Tom first. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) GTA V 'sup man, how are you? I've seen your blog. So what, you gave up on GTA V and Online? D: -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:20, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :So after playing GTA V and GTAO for a bit, what do you think about the game overall? :I think I'm one lucky bastard for being able to log in GTAO with no problem :P :If a game bears the name 'Marvel', it'll most likely suck. I still remember that little flop with that Marvel World or whatever game. :RDWK still has some things to do; I was planning on making Personality sections for several characters, but due to V, I'm too busy here (although I did make those sections for three characters so far). :Those fucking cheaters... I guess no more RDR MP until RD3... :'( :Anyway, I'm doing fine. I'm rank 17 on GTAO (could've been higher if I had the time). I'm due to work in tuesday, which will help me earn enough money (around 350 sheckels) to buy Assassin's Creed IV. ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Jack. I bet u remember me, "old friend" well, can I just ask a small favor from you? It has nothing to do with RDR Wiki. Billy cougar (talk) 16:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC)